Story (Special JOY DAY)
by AngelKM137
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang mereka ukir bersama sepanjang 8 tahun ini. Dimana takdir membawa mereka kepada satu kebahagiaan. This is about KyuMin's STORY/FFuntuk memperingati JOY DAY/ JOYers mari merapat/ KYUMIN/YAOI/DLDR!/RnR please


"Emm.. Kyuhyun-ssi jika boleh tahu bagaimana awal mula kisah kalian berdua?"

"Lebih baik Sungminnie yang menjelaskan." Rangkulan tangan nan posesif tersampir indah di bahu namja manis di sisi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ahaha.. Ku rasa acara ini akan berlangsung hingga besok jika ku ceritakan." Tawa halus keluar dari bibir lembut Sungmin, dan entah langsung tertular pada sang suami. Tangan Sungmin masih setia membelai punggung tangan Kyuhyun, dan ia hanya tersenyum sangat manis kepada audience.

"Ayolah Sungmin-ssi, penonton maupun Joyers pasti penasaran dengan awal hubungan kalian. Ku dengar hari ini adalah hari anniversary mu dengan Kyuhyun yang ke 8, di hari spesial ini biarlah kami tahu sedikit mengenai kalian.. Benar penonton?"

"Ne.." Suara fans dan penonton bergema di studio tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangsungkan syuting untuk sebuah talk show.

"Emm.." Kedua mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu, seperti membuat suatu ikatan yang tak bisa lepas.

"Arra~ Ku harap kalian membuka telinga dan menyamankan tubuhmu di tempat duduk.. Cerita ini bermula mungkin 25 tahun yang lalu kurasa, sudah cukup lama.. "

.

.

**STORY**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine. The cast are not mine, but Kyu's owner is Min and Min's owner is Kyu with their parents.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, EYD kacau, Romance gagal.**

**Rated : T**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari manga Love Stage. **

**Don't Like, Don't read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**and**

**enJOY!**

25 tahun lalu~

Matahari masih setia menebarkan kehangatannya, hembusan angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut yang membingkai wajah rupawannya. Hoodie pink dengan poni diikat ke atas membuat sosok itu seperti malaikat kecil yang tersesat. Sungmin, yang ternyata masih berusia 6 tahun ini menarik nafas terdalamnya sambil menikmati suasana pantai yang jarang ia rasakan, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang dewasa yang sibuk berlalu lalang.

"Ah tidak! Seohyun-ssitidak dapat hadir hari ini, katanya ia mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat perjalanan ke tempat ini." Ucap salah satu staff di sana.

"Lalu bagaimana? Syuting ini tidak dapat ditunda lagi. Ah! Leeteuk-ssi, bolehkah anakmu kami pinjam untuk menjadi pengganti Seohyun? Kebetulan umur Seohyun tidak jauh beda dengan Sungmin kan? Bolehkah?" tanya sang Sutradara kepada wanita yang merupakan salah satu aktris di sana.

"Mwo? Aku sebenarnya boleh boleh saja, hitung-hitung daripada Sungmin kesepian menunggu eomma-nya di sini. Tetapi ingatlah lagi Siwon-ssi, Sungmin itu namja, aku tidak yakin ia mau menggantikan peran Seohyun." Jawab wanita yang berusia akhir kepala 2 itu.

"Ah, anda benar, tetapi untuk mencari pemeran penggantipun akan memakan waktu sedikit lama, apalagi perjalanan Seoul ke Busan cukup jauh. Lagi pula wajah Sungmin sangat manis melebihi yeoja. Tolong lah Leeteuk-ssi, bujuk Sungmin agar mau menggantikan Seohyun." Seluruh staff di sana memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh harap.

"Hahh.. Sungmin-ah! Kemari." Panggil Leeteuk kepada anaknya.

"Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Begini, eomma membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk saat ini. Eomma sangat berharap padamu Minnie-ah, ini juga untuk karier eomma." Tatapan Leeteuk dan staff di sana membuat Sungmin terpojok.

"Sebentar eomma, jelaskan pelan-pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Sudahlah Minnie-ah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan ini, eomma mohon." Sungguh, gelar aktris terfavorit pada beberapa bulan lalu memang cocok diberkan Leeteuk, lihat saja aktingnya yang sungguh luar biasa.

"Baiklah. Asalkan Sungmin bisa membahagiakan eomma." Senyuman pahit tersemat di bibir pinkish-nya.

"Ayo ikut eomma. Ah noona ini akan mendandanimu. Jangan kecewakan eomma chagi." Beberapa penata rias tersenyum dengan penuh semangat ketika Sungmin mengintip mereka dari tubuh Leeteuk.

'Mengapa aku merasakan hawa aneh dari noona itu?' batin Sungmin.

* * *

><p>Flat shoes.<p>

Dress berwana peach tanpa lengan.

Aksesoris perempuan.

Polesan make up.

Rambut yang dikuncir dua.

"KYAAA~ Leeteuk-ssi, benarkah Sungminnie itu namja? Kyeopta, jinjja kyeopta!"

Sungmin, sang target pembicaraan hanya memasang wajah kesal ketika beberapa tangan hinggap di pipi gembulnya.

"Eomma! Aku benci ini~" Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk mata Sungmin, siap meledakkan tangisannya.

"Mianhae chagi. Sudah lah, kau pasti bisa menggantikan peran Seohyun. Jangan kecewakan eomma." Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipi putranya.

"Tapi—"

Leeteuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin sambil menangkup kedua pipinya, "Sudah, jangan menangis, kasihan Jihyo noona harus mendandanimu lagi. Percaya pada eomma, kau pasti bisa."

"Eum." Sebuah buket bunga ia mainkan di pangkuannya. Sebagai informasi, Leeteuk akan membintangi suatu iklan bertema wedding, dan Sungmin akan menjadi pengiring pengantin. Dan di akhir scene Sungmin dan seorang aktor cilik lain akan menerima lemparan buket bunga dari Leeteuk.

"Selamat pagi semua! Mianhamnida kami terlambat, tadi agak macet pada perjalanan." Terang seorang pria, yang diketahui sebagai manager aktor cilik yang berada di sisi kanannya yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah kemari! Ayo, bersiap." Panggil seorang penata rias sambil menyiapkan kursi di sebelah Sungmin.

'DEG. DEG.'

"Donghae-hyung, siapa dia? Apakah dia yang bernama Seohyun?" bisik Kyuhyun kepada managernya.

Donghae menelisik wajah bocah yang sedang merengut lucu sambil bermain nitendo tersebut. "Ah, itu sepertinya bukan. Cobalah berkenalan sendiri, sepertinya dia aktris cilik yang baru debut. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Ah, begitu.." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil sedikit bersemu malu ketika tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu di cermin.

"Sudah ayo bersiap." Donghae berlalu sambil menepuk kecil kepala Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah berada di sisi barat, dan bulan sudah bersiap menggantikannya. Syuting pada hari itu sukses, tanpa ada kesalahan yang fatal. Terlihat raut lelah tergambar di wajah Sungmin. Ia kesal kepada eommanya, dari awal ia ingin ikut ke tempat syuting hanya karena ingin menikmati pemandangan pantai. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus ikut bekerja keras untuk memenuhi bujukan eommanya.<p>

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah mengantuk sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. "Hei.."

"Emm?" Sungmin membuka sebelah matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Boleh kita berkenalan?"

"Sungmin." Uluran tangan Kyuhyun dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Bangapta."

"Hmm.."

"Ah! Ini untukmu, aku membuatnya ketika jam istirahat tadi."

"Apa itu?" Rasa kantuk Sungmin menghilang berganti dengan pandangan tertarik dengan benda di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah."

"Yeoppo~" Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau boleh menyimpannya."

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi."

Tangan mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah ne.. Mian kalau tidak menarik."

"Aniyo.. Sudah ku bilang bahwa ini cantik." Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya dengan latar matahari tenggelam, sungguh seperti mimpi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan tanganmu? Mengapa banyak plester?" Tangan Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama sesekali mengelusnya.

"A-ani. Itu hanya luka kecil saat aku mencari kerang-kerang itu."

"Jinjja?" Sorot mata sendu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tergagap.

"Ne."

'CUP'

Luka di tangan Kyuhyun serasa menghilang bersamaan ketika Sungmin menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Kata Eomma, kalau luka dicium akan semakin cepat dalam penyembuhannya. Ah, mian Kyu, jika aku merepotkanmu hingga kau terluka saat membuat kalung ini. Ini ku kembalikan saja."

"Ani. Aku akan sedih jika kau tolak pemberianku. Cukup simpan dan jangan merasa bersalah lagi."

"Eum. Arraseo, aku akan menyimpannya sebaik mungkin."

"Dan ketika dewasa nanti, akan ku tagih janjimu, saat itu aku akan bersamamu selamanya." Kyuhyun mengelus kalung yang ada di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa terasa sesak, tetapi menyenangkan secara bersamaan? Sungmin-ah, semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain waktu.' batin Kyuhyun seraya memegang dadanya yang berdentum keras ketika melihat siluet Sungmin yang semakin menghilang.

~JOY~

"Hiatt.. bug.. sret.. duak.."

"Ahh!"

"Pritt.."

Dua tubuh berseragam judo itu saling menyerang, pertarungan sedikit sengit awalnya, seorang pemuda yang bertubuh mungil mulai melakukan serangan kepada pemuda yang berperawakan lebih besar. Hinga akhirnya pemuda yang bertubuh mungil itu yang memenangkan permainan itu.

"Aahh~ Sungmin-ah kau yang terhebat!"

"Ani. Kangin-Hyung lebih hebat dariku, ini hanya kebetulan saja." Pukulan kecil ia berikan sisi lengan Kangin.

"Sudah, ayo pulang." Kangin mengacak kasar rambut Sungmin.

"Ya Hyung!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang diacak sadis oleh Kangin.

Kangin membeku di tempat, bibir pinkish Sungmin kerap membuatnya gila untuk menahan dirinya. Lihat saja, kemanisan dirinya mengalahkan gadis di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang ia kuncir satu di belakang, dengan baju judo yang kini sudah ia ganti dengan kaos oblong putih dengan celana training santai.

"Jangan berbuat aegyo di depanku bocah! Kau pikir aku mempan dengan seranganmu?!" Kangin mencubit bibir Sungmin dengan gemas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan ganas dari Sungmin.

"YAK HYUNG! MATI KAU!" Secepat kilat Kangin melarikan diri dari Sungmin yang mulai mengamuk.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku pulang!" Sungmin menemukan beberapa sepatu yang tersusun rapi di depan pintu.

"Sungmin, kemari sayang." Seru wanita paruh baya, yang dikenali sebagai Eomma Sungmin.

"..."

"Kenalkan, ini Mr. Kim, ia kepala produser yang menaungi beberapa artis terkenal di Korea. Ke inti masalahnya, saat ini ia menawarkanmu untuk bergabung bersama mereka, setelah Mr. Kim melihat video dimana kau beradu akting saat kau berumur 6."

"Iya, Sungmin-_ssi_, saat kau berumur 6 tahun saja, kau sudah nampak sangat berbakat, maka dari itu, kami ingin kau bergabung dengan management kami. Bagaimana? Lagipula keluargamu merupakan bintang besar semua, ayah-ibumu sebagai aktor dan aktris terkenal, kakak laki-lakimu menjadi musisi band yang tak kalah terkenal juga."

"Emm.. maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya saya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia showbiz, walau keluarga kami semuanya memiliki darah seni yang tinggi. Sebenarnya saya lebih tertarik dengan dunia atlet."

"Sungmin! Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, eomma tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menjadi atlet judo!"

"Tapi _eom_-"

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berbalik menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Baik, aku pergi!"

BLAM.

Leeteuk memandang sedih pintu rumah.

"Sudah, begini saja, biarkan Sungmin-ssi berpikir lagi sejenak, jika ia sudah menentukan jawabannya, kami akan menerima dengan senang hati apapun jawabannya. Ah, saya harus permisi sekarang, terimakasih Leeteuk-ssi."

"..."

Leeteuk tersenyum tak enak pada Mr. Kim, "Ah, kalau begitu terimakasih atas kunjungannya, saya pastikan Sungmin akan menerima tawaran anda."

"Ah, jangan terlalu menekan Sungmin biarkan ia memilih yang terbaik untuknya. Saya permisi."

Mobil Mr. Kim hilang bersama hiruk pikuk jalan di kota Seoul. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya, melihat putranya sangat membangkang dan keras kepala. Biarkan waktu yang mengubah pribadi Sungmin.

'SPLASH! SPLASH!'

Di sisi lain, nampak pemuda tampan keluar dari sebuah gedung management artis, dengan gaya kasual dan menawan ia berjalan membelah kerumunan yang ada. Beberapa fansnya sudah siap di kanan dan kirinya dengan setumpuk hadiah, yang pastinya akan mereka berikan untuk pangeran yang satu ini.

"Kyuhyun Oppa! Saranghae!"

"Kyuhyun Oppa jadilah pacarku!" dan berbagai teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar dari suara-suara gadis di sana.

Kondisi di sana semakin menggila, dan Kyuhyun secepat kilat memasuki mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kecewa dari beberapa penggemarnya.

"Kajja Hyung! Cepat, ah dimana para penjaga itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah sisi kananmu tadi, penjaga itu sudah 'habis' diserang fansmu itu." Jawab Donghae sambil menginjak pedal dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah cepat Hyung, oh tidak! Mereka mengejar kita Hyung."

"SEBENTAR KYUHYUN ATAU KITA AKAN MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRI KI-"

'BUAGHH' terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras dari depan mobil mereka.

"ta.." raut wajah kaget tergambar di wajah Donghae.

"HYUNG! KITA MENABRAK SESEORANG! TIDAK!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri korban yang mereka tabrak, sambil menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, dan untungnya mereka sudah berada di sebuah jalan kecil dimana tak ada seorang pun melewatinya, kalau tidak, mungkin besok wajahnya akan terpampang di media massa.

"Agasshi.. Jebal buka mata mu. AISH! PALLI HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kepala sang korban.

"BERISIK KAU SETAN!"

* * *

><p>Bau ruang medis dan hiruk pikuk khas rumah sakit menemani mereka.<p>

"Ini, aku temukan tanda pengenalnya di saku celananya," saat ini mereka berada di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu para tim medis menangani seseorang yang telah mereka tabrak.

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa banyak sekali yang bernama Sungmin? Mengingatkanku dengan 'sosok' itu saja. Berumur 18 tahun, namja. MWO? NAMJA?!" Heboh Kyuhyun.

"Emm, Kyu sepertinya kita harus mengabari keluarga Sungmin-ssi."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah wanita dengan gaya super mewahnya, sambil menghampiri kedua pemuda yang masih menunggu di depan ruang rawat.

"Permisi, apakah kau yang menelponku tadi? Bagaimana keadaan anak- KYUHYUN?"

"LEETEUK AHJJUMMA?!" sepertinya hari ini ia mendapat penuh kejutan yang tidak ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Permisi, Sungmin-ssi sudah sadar, jika ada yang ingin masuk kedalam silakan, tapi jangan terlalu ramai, dan untuk kerabat Sungmin-ssi bisa ikut saya sebentar?" ucapan dokter memotong acara 'terkejut' diantara mereka.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin hanya memandang kosong ke depan, sudah habis impiannya. Ia tak menyangka dengan semua perkataan dokter, yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat bermain judo selamanya, karena ada keretakkan di sekitar lututnya yang parah ditambah sendinya ada yang bergeser. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa, ingin berteriak, tetapi suaranya tercekat di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Mianhamnida, Sungmin-ssi."

"..."

"Ini kesalahan kami, kami akan bertanggung jawab dengan pengobatanmu dan sebisa mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Apakah kau bisa mengembalikan impianku kembali Kyuhyun-ssi?" suara lembut itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencekam, seolah dapat membunuh.

"..."

"APAKAH KAU BISA?!"

"Sudah, Sungminnie, ini memang takdir dari Tuhan, jangan kau sesali." Hibur Leeteuk sambil memeluk sosok rapuh itu.

"Tapi, Hiks.. aku ingin, hiks.." pertahanannya runtuh sudah, liquid tersebut jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata foxynya.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan, tidak ada yang harus disalahkan. Mungkin ini teguran dari Tuhan, untuk menaati orangtuamu Min. Lagipula kau masih mempunyai bakat lain seperti berakting.

"..."

"Kau masih mempunyai masa depan. Apakah kau ingin menerima penawaran terakhir Mr. Kim?"

"..." hanya sebuah anggukan lemah yang Sungmin berikan untuk Eomma tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya menyaksikan drama yang membuat hatinya tercabik. Ia merutuki dirinya, bagaimana ia bisa membuat orang tersayangnya menangis karena perbuatannya. Belum saja ia dapat membahagiakan Sungmin, tetapi ia sudah menorehkan luka yang dalam untuknya. Apalagi ini merupakan pertemuan pertama kali mereka semenjak 12 tahun lalu dan ia sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang. Tangisan Sungmin sama saja tamparan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Selama Sungmin berada di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun selalu ada bersamanya, walaupun Sungmin tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Setiap Kyuhyun mengunjunginya, selalu saja ia menyibukkan diri dengan handphone-nya maupun pura-pura tertidur, dan hal ini berlangsung hingga Sungmin diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Memang, pertama ia hanya mengagumi kecantikan Sungmin pada 12 tahun lalu, dan ia menyadari bahwa cinta seorang bocah kini tumbuh di hatinya. Dan kini, masalah menghampirinya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sosok yang ia cintai bergender sama dengannya. Ia mencoba menekan pemikirannya, dan berakhir Kyuhyun semakin jatuh pada pesona Sungmin.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, Sungmin mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sungmin sudah mulai menerima tawaran dari Mr. Kim. Dimulai dengan ia membintangi salah satu iklan produk minuman. Hanya bermodal senyuman memikat dan mata yang seolah menyedot setiap orang, ia menjalankan degan baik.

Semenjak iklan itu ditayangkan di televisi, ia mulai digembar-gemborkan sebagai pengganti eommanya yang merupakan artis papan atas. Akting singkat yang ia berikan, berhasil membuat orang awam memujinya dan berbagai tawaran kontrak film maupun iklan berdatangan. Hal itu sukses membuatnya terbahak, karena berita itu terkesan melebih-lebihkan dirinya. Dan poin pentingnya, Sungmin mulai nyaman menjadi 'superstar'.

Saat ini, ia sedang dihadapkan dengan ujian keprofesionalitas dirinya terhadap pekerjaan.

"Bagaimana Sungminnie? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk meningkatkan popularitasmu. Apalagi kau akan beradu akting dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku yakin rating akan melonjak sangat pesat ketika penayangan perdana."

"Hyukjae-Hyung~ Biarkan aku berpikir 5 menit lagi, bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jika kau mengomeliku terus!"

"..."

"Hhh.. Kau benar, ini kesempatan bagus untukku, dan aku harus berusaha profesional dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Arra, ku terima kontraknya."

"Kau sudah membaca skripnya kan? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

"Hmm.." jawab Sungmin dengan tak peduli.

Sehari sebelum syuting, Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan skrip di tangannya.

Sungmin membolak balik skrip secara acak, "Mengapa tidak ada tokoh utama wanitanya? Jangan-jangan ini..."

Matanya berpedar acak pada teks yang tengah ia pelajari. Dan ia menemukan percakapan yang sukses membuatnya membeku di tempat.

**Kuixian : "Min, apakah kau mendengar suara hati ku?" (Kuixian menarik tangan Chengmin tepat di dadanya)**

**Chengmin : "M-mwo?"**

**Kuixian : "A-Aku.."**

**Chengmin : "Ne?" (Chengmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya)**

**Kuixian : "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun juga, dan apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" **

**Chengmin : Ne. Aku mau Xiannie. (memeluk Kuixian dengan erat, kiss scene (flying kiss))**

"M-MWO?! JADI AKU AKAN MEMAINKAN FILM GAY?! MICHIGE! EOMMA!" Sengsara. Wajah acak-acakan, berguling-guling di lantai sambil mengumpat sang sutradara.

"A-aku straight! Tidak mungkin aku memainkan film seperti ini.. Hiii~" Sungmin bergidik jijik memikirkannya, biarkan ia berfantasi ria, dan tidak mungkin setelah ini kau akan tetap menjadi straight Minnie~

* * *

><p>"A-anyeonghaseyo yeorobeun." Sungmin menundukkan badannya secara gugup di hadapan para staff dan aktor lain, mengingat pada film yang ia bintangi sedikit adanya aktris.<p>

Sang sutradara, menyambut dengan hangat, "Ah.. Sungminnie, jangan gugup begitu. Aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kau mau menerima tawaran itu."

"Aku juga sangat teramat terkejut saat aku menerimanya." Desis Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ani. Gwaenchana."

"Silakan bersiap dulu Min, setelah ini kita akan memulainya. Aku tak sabar, pasti mini film ini akan meledak."

"Hmm, ne."

'Dan saat ini aku ingin meledakkan kepala botakmu sutradara bodoh!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para tokoh sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Tepat pada take pertama, Sungmin harus berhadapan dulu dengan Kyuhyun, dan sialnya ia sangat gugup ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun.

'Jebal, Sungmin-ah, jangan memandang matanya, atau kau akan semakin gugup.' Batin Sungmin menyemangati.

Hampir seperempat dari film sudah berhasil terekam dengan baik, dan saatnya ia beradu akting dalam scene laknat dimana ia dan Kyuhyun harus melakukan kiss scene. Entah sudah take ke berapa mereka beradu akting pada scene ini.

"Camera Rolling, Action!"

**"Min, apakah kau mendengar suara hati ku?" **Kyuhyun menghujam matanya dengan pandangan penuh perasaan, sungguh akting pemuda ini luar biasa.

**"M-mwo?"** Berhasil.

**"A-Aku.." **Tidak ada kegugupan atau kekhawatiran di mata Kyuhyun.

**"Ne?" **Cukup baik.

**"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun juga, dan apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" **Mengapa mata Kyuhyun begitu meluap-luap?

**"Ne. Aku mau Xiannie."**

DEG.

"Cut!" Potong sang Sutradara ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Sungminnie lebih santai lah sedikit. Aku tahu hal ini sungguh memberatkanmu, tapi cobalah bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin ne? Mengapa dengan dirimu hari ini? Baiklah kita istirahat."

"Ne. Mianhae. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku tahu itu." Kyuhyun menepuk lembut pundak Sungmin.

**SUNGMIN POV **

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku tahu itu."

Suara itu lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak marah atau membenci dirinya setelah kejadian dimana mimpi ku hilang begitu saja. Hey! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, sungguh aku sudah tidak membenci, emm atau mungkin tidak bisa membencinya dengan segala ketulusan yang telah ia berikan untukku.

" Ah.. Ne Kyuhyun-ssi." Dan entah, mengapa aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan kecanggungan antara diriku dengannya.

" Semangat Sungminnie, ku yakin kau pasti bisa.. Fighting!" Kulihat ia memberi ku sebuah air mineral.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.." Ku coba mengulaskan sedikit senyum. Dan baru ku sadari, aku tidak pernah tersenyum ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun, sepertinya akan ku coba sedikit lebih ramah kepadanya.

"A-ah ne.. Emm.. Min, akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?" Mengapa gelagat Kyuhyun semakin aneh? Seperti orang yang akan mengajak kekasihnya berkencan.. MWO?!

"Emm.. Ani, waeyo?" Ku coba bergaya serileks mungkin, entah, tiba-tiba jantungku bergemuruh.. Ani! Aku straight, kalaupun aku menyimpang, ku mohon jangan lelaki ini~~

"Bagaimana kita jalan-jalan, ani maksudku hanya nongkrong di cafe, emm,, ani, maksudku—"

"Maksudmu berkencan?" Orang ini sepertinya sedikit gila, sepertinya aku harus sedikit menghindarinya.

"Bi-bisa di kata seper-ti itu? Bagaimana kau mau?" Sumpah. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa lelaki di depanku ini bukanlah Kuhyun yang aku kenal!

"A—"

"Mari bersiap! Syuting akan dilanjutkan!" Suara sang sutradara menggema di sebuah taman, tempat di mana mereka menggunakan tempat tersebut sebagai lokasi syuting.

"A-ayo bersiap.. Ketika melakukan adegan nanti, biarlah kau yang menutup mata, jangan bayangkan kau sedang berciuman dengan sesama lelaki. Aku tahu kau straight."

'NYUTT'

Hati ku serasa di cubit ketika mendengar suara lirih dari Kyuhyun ketika mengatakan aku straight. ADA APA DENGAN KU?!

"Sudahlah, hanya fokus dengan adegan ini, bukankah ini adalah akhir syuting pada hari ini?" Lagi. Aku merasakan tangan Kyuhyun di pucuk kepala ku dan sialnya, membuat jantungku ingin keluar~

**NORMAL POV**

"Camera Rolling, Action!"

**"Min, apakah kau mendengar suara hati ku?" **Seperti tadi, sempurna.

**"M-mwo?"** Berhasil.

**"A-Aku.." **Tidak ada kegugupan atau kekhawatiran di mata Kyuhyun.

**"Ne?" **Cukup baik.

**"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun juga, dan apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" **Masih sama dengan mata yang memancarkan gairah yang meluap.

**"Ne. Aku mau Xiannie."**

**CUP. **Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut, dilanjut dengan pipi manis Sungmin. Penuh perasaan, seperti tidak mau melukai barang sedikit pun.

Sungmin membuka mata, dan ia hanya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

'Apakah ini sudah berakhir? Hanya sebatas ciuman itu saja?' Batin Sungmin bertanya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, dan dengan inisiatif dari Sungmin, ia menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan lembut serta menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu. Kalungan tangan Sungmin pada leher Kyuhyun semakin erat tatkala Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Semua staf tecengang, melihat adegan romantis nan sedikit mengganjal bagi orang awam.

"CUT! Baiklah sekian untuk hari ini, untuk syuting selanjutnya, akan ada informasi susulan."

Kedua anak adam yan diketahui sebagai aktor utama pada film ini, hanya menunduk diam dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku duluan Kyu~" Sungmin berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

'A-AKU MEMBERIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMA KU SECARA CUMA-CUMA UNTUK KYUHYUN?! AKU SUDAH GILA!' Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan tak berbentuk, tak mempedulikan staf yang mulai khawatir melihat Sungmin.

"Aku memang sudah gila." Desis Sungmin sambil mengusap wajah kasar.

* * *

><p>NOW..<p>

"Ah.. jadi kalian berdua sudah bertemu sejak kecil? Dan untuk Sungmin-ssi saya turut sedih atas kecelakaan tersebut hingga membatalkan impianmu."

"Ani.. Jangan meminta maaf, aku malah bersyukur, dengan hancurnya impianku, aku mendapat penjaga hati ku sekaligus penghancur mimpi ku, serta dapat berdiri di sini sebagai seorang aktor." Kembali, mata mereka tertuju mendalami manik mata masing-masing.

"Aishh.. Kau ini~"

CUP.

"KYAAAA~~"

Teriakan Joyers –fans untuk mereka– menggema mungkin dapat meruntuhkan gedung tersebut, ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Ahahaha.. Kalian akan membuat para fans pingsan di tempat. Ah, mengenai film tersebut, bukankah film 'Roomate' terjual habis hingga London dan USA?" Sang MC hanya tersipu melihat moment romantis mereka.

"Ah iya, memang film tersebut ditujukan untuk negara-negara yang terdapat banyak pasangan seperti kami, maupun banyak penggemar 'dunia' kami."

"Dan banyak yang mengetahui, bahwa film itu banyak mendapat penghargaan.. Bahkan ku dengar kalian akan membintangi film di Hollywood, benarkah?"

"Emm.. untuk hal itu, kami sedang memikirkan dan berunding dengan keluarga kami. Doakan saja, semoga kami dapat ke sana untuk membanggakan Korea Selatan."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalian bersatu? Kau belum menceritakannya~"

Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, "Baiklah kali ini aku yang akan bercerita..."

**FLASHBACK**

'Ting tong'

Inilah kebiasaan yang mulai Kyuhyum lakukan ketika ia tidak mempunyai jadwal yaitu mengunjungi Sungmin. Film mereka sudah selesai dibuat, dan dalam 2 minggu ini Film perdana mereka akan ditayangkan pada layar bioskop. Pada akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin seperti mengantar dan menjemput Sungmin –yang memang awalnya mendapat penolakan–, mengunjungi Sungmin ketika jadwal syutingnya kosong, dan banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia merasa, jika ia mendekati Sungmin lebih sabar, Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Cho." Ketika ia diijinkan masuk oleh pelayan, ia mendengar gelak tawa dari Sungmin, dan seorang pemuda.

'Siapa dia?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha Kangin-Hyung berhentilah berbuat hal konyol di depanku! Bbhahahaha."

"Seperti ini? Weekk.." Kangin membuat wajah konyol dengan mata dijulingkan dan lidah yang menjulur.

"Hyung! Sudahlah aku capek. Dasar tak tahu umur.." Protes Sungmin sambil menepuk kecil pipi Kangin, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin, siapapun yang melihat adegan itu akan mengira mereka berciuman, dan prasangka itu tertanam di dalam benak Kyuhyun.

"EHEM.." Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan momen romantis antara Kangin dan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati mereka yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya,yang tentu masih dengan nada dingin dan canggung terselip di dalamnya.

"Siapa Sungminnie? Oh! Dia kan Kyuhyun artis terkenal itu kan? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa Hyung, dia biasa kemari entah mengunjungi eomma. Kyuhyun-ah, eomma sedang tak ada di rumah, eomma sedang mengunjungi appa di China." Dalih Sungmin sambil berpura-pura tak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja kau tidak ada apa-apa dengannya?"

"Hyung.. sudahlah jangan terlalu mengintrograsiku." Rengek Sungmin kepada Kangin.

'Deg.. deg..' Kedua pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya melihat keimutan alami dari Sungmin.

"Ah, Kangin-Hyung ayo kita jalan-jalan aku bosan di sini."

"E-eh? Apa Sungminnie?" tanya Kangin gagap.

"Ayo kita berdua jalan-jalan, aku bosan di sini."

JLEB

Hati Kyuhyun remuk seperti dihantam puluhan ton batu, serta beribu pisau menancap di ulu hatinya. Ia bagaikan arwah yang tak nampak keberadaannya, tetapi ia tetap optimis, bahwa Hyunmin pasti menjadi miliknya.

"Oh ya, namaku Kangin, Kim Kangin." Kangin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Hanya balasan dingin dengan senyum mengerikan yang Kangin terima dari Kyuhyun. Kangin hanya salah tingkah dengan raut bingungnya.

"Bounce, to you Boun—" suara nada dering ponsel yang diketahui berasal dari handphone Kangin memecah suasana.

"Yeoboseyo?" terlihat Kangin menjawab sambungan telepon itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pamit pulang dan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menemani Sungmin jalan-jalan disebabkan adanya urusan yang mendadak.

"Sungmin-ah ayo jalan-jalan! Kemarin kau belum menjawab permintaanku!"

"Eh?"

"Tak ada penolakan, ayo berangkat." Ajak Kyuhyun semangat tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang Sungmin layangkan untuknya.

"Memangnya kau tak ada jadwal Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana ketika kita jalan bersama, media menangkapnya? Aku tidak ingin ada gosip seperti kemarin, padahal kemarin kita sudah menyamar sebaik mungkin, dan kita hanya membeli minuman bersama. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kencan? Cih, berita murahan."

"Tak urus." Jawab Kyuhyun asal, sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hembusan semilir angin menyapu kulit sepasang muda-mudi ini, bau air laut terasa begitu khas di indera penciuman mereka. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memegang sebuah kalung kecil di lehernya.

_Dashi doraon gudae wihae.._

_Nae modun geot durilteyo.._

_Uri idaero yeongwonhi heyojiji anuri.._

_Na ojik gudae manul.._

_Saranghagi ddaemune.._

Suara Kyuhyun mengalun begitu indahnya, begitu menenagkan sekaligus menggetarkan hati.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"Hmm" hanya itu yang Sungmin katakan, ia sudah larut dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Siapa itu Kangin?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kyu."

"Itu urusanku jika berhubungan denganmu Lee Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih dalam dan serius.

Sungmin merasa ada yang memandangnya lembut, dan secara perlahan ia memandang orbs Kyuhyun seraya masih memegang kalung di lehernya yang tertutup mantel hangat.

"Apa hakmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Kyu." Ia mulai membentuk goresan goresan abstrak di pasir.

"Aku adalah takdirmu."

"Bbhahahahaha.. jangan bercanda Kyuhyun, kau seperti orang gila saja."

"Aku gila karenamu Sungmin." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih dalam.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda." Sungmin hanya melengoskan pandangannya menuju langit senja.

"Saranghae." Akhirnya, kalimat keramat itu terucap jua.

"..."

"Aku, tahu kau pasti membenciku, orang yang telah merusak impianmu. Tapi, bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

"Apakah kau tahu konsekuensi yang akan kita dapat jika media maupun orang di sekitar kita mengetahui hubungan kita ke depannya?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dibalas dengan pertanyaan yang lebih sulit untuk dipecahkan.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi jika kau ingin bertahan di sini, di sampingku aku yakin kita akan melewatinya dengan baik. Cukup genggam tanganku, sandarkan hatimu, peluk aku dengan cintamu, maka aku akan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku untukmu." Kyuhyunturut menghembuskan nafasnya, sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil di belakangnya.

"Apakah kekuatanmu cukup membuat semua orang menganggap kita normal Kyu?"

Hening..

"Aku tahu, kekuatanku tak sekuat itu, tapi berusahalah percaya dan berjuang bersama..."

"Apakah ada alasan untuk harus bersama denganmu?" Sungmin memainkan kalung yang ada di lehernya sambil melirik sol sepatunya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari samping dengan bias senja, seperti de javu untuk mereka.

"Alasan lain?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat?" Sungmin mengalihkan matanya dan langsung menghujam mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku setengah mati."

"..." Sungmin hanya bergeming melihat raut Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan tersenyum lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan punya hidup yang baik. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling tidak bahagia di dunia ini. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mencintai akan memarahi pada siapapun yang bilang 'satu-satunya'." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mangaitkan kedua telapak tangan yang sangat pas digenggaman mereka.

"Jadi, jangan sekali-kali menolakku Min.." Senyuman getir terpasang di bibir Sungmin ketika melihat tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku sebelumnya tak pernah berpikiran akan seperti ini.."

'SRET'

Sungmin melepas kalung di lehernya secara perlahan, dan ia meletakkan kalung itu di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau masih mengingat benda itu?"

"Ya.. sangat, akau tak akan melupakannya barang sedikit pun.." Rangkaian kerang-kerang kecil yang dibuat dengan seadanya, memang tak ada spesial, tapi bagi bocah berusia 6 tahun benda itu sangatlah berarti.

Senyuman manis terpoles indah di bibirnya"Aku masih ingat, bocah lugu yang rela melukai tangannya demi sebuah kalung.. Sangat menggelikan."

"Dan bocah yang kau maksud sekarang tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan dan berkharisma."

"Cih.." decihan serta senyuman dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin terperosok jauh dalam Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Min? Apakah kau masih meragukan ku?" Kyuhyun membelai kerang-kerang pada kalung tersebut.

"Ku kembalikan kalung ini padamu."

"M-Maksudmu? Kau menolakku?" Raut kegelisahan datang padanya.

"Ku tagih janjimu itu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun terbengong, tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya, "Benar Min?"

"Emm.. Kau kira aku melupakan janji bocah sok tahu yang masih kecil membicarakan hidup selamanya?" Kikikan geli dan rona kebahagiaan melebur menjadi satu.

"Jja~ Pasangkan kalung itu, aku mau kali ini kau yang memasangkannya untukku." Sungmin membalik badannya sambil menunggu gerak gerik Kyuhyun.

"M-min?"

"Apalagi? Kau mau aku berubah pikiran? Cepatlah~"

Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit rambut di leher Sungmin, leher putih, mulus berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia memasang kalung kerang itu dan dengan pasti ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang tanpa ada jarak pada keduanya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Kyuhyun mencium sisi leher Sungmin, dan menimbulkan erangan halus dari sang pemilik.

"Saranghae~"

"Nado Kyu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

"Aah.. begitu Romatis~ Aku harap kalian semakin bahagia, sukses, hingga ajal menjemput."

"Gomawo.. Walau terdengar romantis, sebenarnya kami lebih banyak mendapat masalah, daripada kemanisan dalam berpasangan."

"Ne.. Terutama saat kami memutuskan akan menikah, kalian pasti tahu mengenai kabar yang menghebohkan beberapa tahun lalu. Dan juga kabar mengenai kami yang mengadopsi anak. Sebenarnya kami tidak mengadopsi, dan untuk meluruskan saja, sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki keistimewaan di tubuhnya. Memang kejadian ini sangat langka, tapi berkat doa, 2 tahun lalu Sungmin 'melahirkan' putra kami Cho Sandeul."

Tiba-tiba seorang balita muncul di tengah stage dengan langkah tertatih. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri dan menggendongnya. Tepuk tangan dan tatapan bertanya mengisi setiap sudut studio.

"Jja~ Untuk pertama kali, kami akan memperkenalkan buah hati kami Cho Sandeul yang telah hadir melengkapi dunia kami."

Sandeul hanya menatap polos sambil memainkan kancing baju Kyuhyun –yang saat ini tengah memangkunya –.

"Appa ppa~"

"Kyeoptaa~ Wajahnya begitu tampan dan manis sekali persis seperti Sungmin-ssi." Sang MC terlihat sangat gemas terhadap Sandeul.

"Gomawo noona~" Sungmin membuat suara seperti bayi sambil memainkan tangan Sandeul.

"Ah! Untuk terakhir, sebelum kita mengakhiri perjumpaan kita, ada kata-kata yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Pesan untuk seluruh orang yang menonton tayangan ini, setiap harapan yang berujung sesal janganlah kau pertahankan, karna dibalik semua itu akan ada jutaan kebahagiaan yang menunggu."

"Untuk Orangtua, seluruh Joyers, maupun pihak yang telah mendukung kami, terimakasih banyak. Tanpa semangat kalian, kami tidak akan bertahan hingga tahun ke-8 dalam menjalin kasih. Gomabseumnida Yeorobeun.." Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terimakasih dan perpisahan.

"Ayo berfoto!"

CKREK.

Satu potret keluarga, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Sandeul yang tertawa bahagia.

And this is their STORY.

It's NOT END

But AND

FIN.

* * *

><p>HAPPY JOY DAY ALL! *Kecup satu2*<p>

Semoga Uri OTP semakin lengket, cepet go public, dan selalu harmonis :D

Just believe in them guys! Gak perlu mikirin Crack Couple yang merebak, hal itu cuma tak tik buat nutupin hubungan mereka kok J)

Maaf, kalo absurd bin Gaje. Typos berserakan, karna saya membuat ini juga sangat mepet di tengah urusan MOS SMA -,_- Jadi selesai ketik langsung bablas. Ah! Ada yang tau permen hura2 itu apa?

Dan untuk Fool maaf sekali saya benar-benar kehilangan feelnya~ Huweee.. TT^TT

Tapi diusahakan kok, semoga feel cepet balik dan cepet kelar :')

Last, RnR? *tebar Kyumin family*


End file.
